Core B: The Cell Processing and Cell Distribution Core will provide essential cell processing and cell distribution support for Program Project Investigators. Operating through the Stanford Blood and Marrow Transplant Program's Cellular Therapeutics and Transplantation (SCTT) Laboratory, Core B will be responsible for donor preparation for cell harvesting including granulocyte-colony stimulating factor administration and apheresis, as well as, all aspects of hematopoietic cell processing which include manipulation and storage of products, release testing, process documentation and process validation. The laboratory will employ GMP in the preparation of hematopoietic cells for Projects 1 and 2. Core B will also establish a tissue bank for transplant recipient and donor samples and will manage the distribution of these samples to investigators for Projects 1, 2 and 4.